Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt
by Mrs.Randista
Summary: Seven times they had broken up and everyone thought it was finally over.But once again they were pulled together swearing that this time it was different.Ha, who were they kidding?It was going to be just like every other time they were together, chaos.
1. Listen To Your Body Tonight

"Are you going to try and ignore me forever?"

She froze in her tracks. She felt his presence before he had even uttered a word and hoped it was just her imagination. When he spoke, she felt the deep rumble of his voice in her chest and it shook her to the core. It also began to pull at her heartstrings and stir the slightest remnants of lust that she had been trying to suppress. She didn't want to have to be there and deal with all the emotions again. That was part of the reason for ignoring him. She didn't want to fall back into the twisted tango they always seemed to revert into. A complicated dance of love, lies, and broken hearts that continued on until one of them went to fast and the other was able to stumble back off of the dance floor. Dave had other thoughts in mind obviously and she had learned the hard way that he was a determined man and what he wanted ten times out of ten he got. Now he wanted her. Again.

She heard the soft tap of his shoes as he continued to walk closer to her. With each step he took she could feel herself getting trapped in his gravity field. And in response she took steps of her own. She couldn't allow herself to fall back into orbit again. She had been strong this time. Seven months they had been apart and she couldn't believe it. The longest they had ever been apart, and still she wasn't truly over him. How could she after being with him on and off for the past four years? It sickened her though. Being attached to him the way she was. They only thing that helped the sick fixation on him was the fact that she knew he was the same way. He hadn't moved on yet either and that was why he was trying to trap her in again.

Being his mammoth size he eventually caught up to her two doors down from her hotel room. Which had coincidentally been his own room.

"You're not going to say anything to me without your lawyer present?" She almost laughed at that one. Mickie was her 'lawyer'. She constantly shielded her from anything Dave related. She was the main reason why she had been able to steer clear from Dave for seven months. Mickie was the one to give her a look or stern lecture whenever she was considering to fall back into orbit because it was normal and she thought she could brave it again. Had Mickie been here now she would have given Melina a hard shove and all but threw her into the hotel room and yelled at her about doing it to herself again. As her best friend Mickie felt it was her duty to give the much needed reality checks and remind her of all the reasons why Dave was shit, or an asshole and why Melina needed to do better. But even with all the lectures, most times Melina couldn't help it and reverted back onto the familiar embrace of Dave's arms. This time didn't seem any different.

"I've missed you more than you could imagine." This time the words actually vibrated through her as her head rested on his massive chest. She didn't know what to say. This moment between them could easily change from a bittersweet reuniting to a full out shouting match. It happened occasionally. One of them would sarcastically comment on what it was that made them break up whether it be cheating or just being flat our rude and mean to the other and treating them like trash. Someone would say something and the fight would begin and they would get all heated and end up having sex somewhere. It happened when they weren't really ready to get back together. Someone still holding on to the resentment they felt for the other and it stifled any progress they could have made. Eventually the high from the sex would wear off and they would be right back to square one and would be broken up again in a couple of months.

"I'm glad you want to give us another chance. I love you so much. You have no idea how hard the past months have been on me. I swear this time it will be different". Her heart skipped a beat. She didn't want to do it to herself. Create the false hope that this time would be it. That things had actually changed. That they had matured suddenly and could handle the relationship only for it to come crashing down at some point in the future and she ended up feeling worse. But it was different. He never outright came out and said that he actually missed her while they were apart. Or initiated the love talk. It was a huge stride and enough to momentarily blind her from all the of negative reasons of their joining.

"I love you too. And missed you more than you could imagine." And just like that everything seemed to be perfect in their world. She fell in line with him again and like every other time they promised each other that this was it. Together forever like in the fairytales.

* * *

Later that night after the third round of amazing make-up sex they just laid there basking in the joy of being together again. There was a reason why they had been doing the same dance for the past four years. When they were on, it surpassed the roughness of any off time they had or rough patched they went through. The love was genuine, and they did care for each other. No one could understand how they ever got to the stage where the break up was approaching. It was like suddenly someone flipped the switch on their what seemed like post-marital bliss and turned it to the bitter divorce dial. They yelled and argued even physically fought at sometimes. And tore each other down with words until someone ran to another for comfort and ended up cheating on the other. It was a strange cycle that many didn't understand and even fewer tried to get a grip on. But it was how they operated.

"Let's pray that seventh times the charm for us. I honestly can't think of anything else for us to break up over." Dave said as he began to shower Melina's body in kisses. She just smiled and accepted the attention she was getting. This time had to be the final because she could already picture the look on Mickie's face when she found out they were together, and something told her she just might be one friend down after this. That and the fact that she felt if she broke out of orbit another time it just might cause an implosion or spontaneous combustion because she didn't think she could handle another severe break up. She refused to go through it all again.

* * *

_**AN: So yeah it's new and it's another one. I swear this has been floating around in my head for the past year. I love how the two compliment each other and are both so strong willed. I have a bit of it done and will post more once I get a bit of a response. I want to know what you all think of it. Trust me the drama of it all is sure to come I mean they've broken up seven time for a reason ;) **_


	2. Past Praying For

Early the next morning they just laid in the bed basking in the bliss of being together again. Melina had her head on Dave's chest and he slowly ran his fingers through her hair as she traced nondescript patterns on his chest. Neither of them wanted to say anything in fear of ruining the moment. They had yet to actually discuss what had caused their break up and how that would change this time. It was part of their make-up ritual but in 'good' make-ups it came before the sex. That way they got all of their feelings about the situation out and they felt they could move on to bigger and better things with their relationship. They only had sex before the talk in 'bad' make-up. They would argue and get mad at each other until they both thought the anger on the others face was irresistible and they would jump each other. But then when morning hit and it came time to have the talk, the anger would come back. And they would try and make it work for a couple of months, four was their max, before it all became too much and they were back to being separated again.

But it was different this time. That's what she kept reminding herself as she ran her fingers over his smooth chest and down to his stomach where she absentmindedly played with the piercing there. They didn't have sex because of anger that stirred up passion. It was a joyous event and both were level headed while participating in it. Hopefully that caused a change in the ritual and made the talk a more pleasant one.

"Your phone has been trying to get your attention for the past three hours." His voice entered the silence so suddenly, it made her jump slightly.

"I didn't hear anything."

"It's vibrating and I can feel it on the bed." She hoped that the cause of the vibrating was some random forwarded text message that she never checked and not a slew of calls and texts from Mickie. The girl always knew when she was with Dave.

She reached over him to the side of the bed and picked her jeans up off of the floor searching each pocket until she pulled the device out. She slowly touched a button to make the screen come to life and was greeted with six missed calls and eight unread text messages. Without even checking she had no doubt in her mind that they were all from Mickie. With a long drawn out sigh she flopped back over on the bed.

"I'm guessing it's the lawyer." Another sigh was his only answer. "I don't see why she feels the need to be so involved in what we do together. It's our relationship." The ending came out with him sounding like a perturbed child. Because he knew Mickie had good cause to be so involved. The same reason Paul would roll his eyes and whisper whenever he saw they were back together. Their best friends had put up with them and their crooked relationship as if they were a part of it and still didn't understand it. Mickie hated Dave and Paul hated Melina. Their friends always blamed the other for the break-ups. Even if it was Melina who cheated or went to far with the yelling Mickie would always find a way to pin it back on Dave. The same with Paul.

"She's probably wondering why I didn't come to the room last night. I should have called her. I have to go talk to her though, before she sends out a search party thinking you murdered me or something." The only response she got from Dave was his arm and leg slung over her body like a dead weight and his face nuzzling her neck. "Dave I gotta go." He still didn't move though this time he did say something.

"I don't want you to. We just got back together. You're going to go in there and she's going to somehow convince you to break up with me. We haven't even had our talk yet. You're still easily impressionable about how much of a jackass I am. Plus we have gotten to the seventh round of our make up yet." His nuzzling steadily progressed to slow deliberate kisses down her neck as his arm that had once been dead weight, began to lightly caress her hip and inner thigh.

She felt red hot desire began to bubble up in her. He always knew just what to do to get her feeling a certain type of way. Sex with Dave was heaven, bliss and everything divine all wrapped into one big package. And she did mean _big _package. Each stroke of his hand upward on her right inner thigh came closer to her heat and she knew that if she let him continue on she would never get out of the bed. So she placed her hands on his chest and with a quick forceful shove she pushed him off of her knowing it was only possible because he wasn't expecting her to do it. Then she jumped out of the bed picking her clothes up along the way and ran into the bathroom just escaping his hands as he tried to pull her down again.

While in the bathroom Melina contemplated whether or not she should take a shower. If she didn't Mickie would automatically know she had been with Dave and she wouldn't be able to get a single word in to defend herself. That and being the bloodhound she was Mickie would probably be able to smell Dave on Melina as soon as she walked into the room. It wouldn't be the first time she did it. With that thought Melina walked over and turned the shower on and got in under the stream of water.

When she finally left the bathroom she walked back out into the room to find Dave sprawled out on the bed with an arm slung over his eyes knocked out. Unable to resist the adorableness of the scene she quickly snapped a picture of him with her phone. After closing the blinds so the sun wouldn't stream into the room when it rose, Melina did a quick scan of the room to make sure she had everything before heading over to the door to leave.

The walk two doors down felt more like a death march to her. She could already hear Mickie's voice in her mind reprimanding her for 'falling back into his trap'. If there was anyone else in the world who at times hated Dave more than Melina herself it was Mickie. He was like the plague to her. She didn't even try and hide her dislike for him. Luckily for her the feeling was mutual with Dave.

From day one they just hated each other. Mickie though Dave was an egotistical bigoted dick who used Melina for nothing more than a sexual release. Dave thought Mickie was a jealous prudish cockblocking bitch who secretly harbored lesbian desires for Melina and used those feeling as incentive to keep Melina away from Dave. Needless to say for Melina having the two of them in the same room was more than a chore its self. They constantly went at each others throats and openly made rude and dirty comments to the other. At least her and Paul was a little civilized in their dislike for each other.

As Dave's best friend Paul naturally disliked Melina and the feeling was mutual for her. But unlike Mickie and Dave's hatred, theirs stemmed from something else.

Before Melina had gotten together with Dave, they had just been friends and they did hang out a lot which meant she was around Paul a lot too. It wasn't much of a problem at first, but then things started progressing with Dave and that's when things with Paul became rocky. A few weeks later after a surprise kiss from Paul she started to realize why things were getting rocky. Paul was jealous and she didn't like it. He had a wife and kids, she wasn't a home wrecker, and ever since then, there was always a tension between them. She couldn't believe he would try and steal his best friend's girl and he was mad at her for being the one woman who almost made him cheat on his wife. So they couldn't stand each other.

Melina dreadfully placed her key in the lock and turned it. Walking into the room she quickly looked it over. It was in complete darkness and she was glad for that. Looking at the clock on the wall she noted it was three something in the morning not being able to see the minutes hand. She took her shoes off and tip toed over to her bed happy that she didn't have to confront Mickie just yet. Placing the articles of clothes she had failed to put back on and her phone on the night stand by her bed she happily ungracefully plopped down on to her bed. And right onto a very solid object.

"What the hell?" She then shrieked when the object began to move and began to pound at it realizing it was a human body.

"Ouch! Fuck Melina it's only me. Can you stop attacking me please?" Melina paused and watched as the unidentified lump under the covers untangled them self from the covers and came face to face with John Morrison.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"He was helping me, I told him he could crash there because I figured you wouldn't be back tonight." Melina looked over at Mickie who was now up as she reached over and turned the light on.

"What was he helping you with?" It was weird for her that they were such close friends. Especially when they both knew how much John liked Mickie even though she was involved with Chris Masters who happened to be sleeping next to Mickie.

"We were trying to find you. I mean you just disappeared off the face of the Earth. You tell me you're on your way up, and then you never show. I was worried. But who was I kidding. I should have known where you were all along." The last of her words dripped with pure disgust and anger. Melina sighed and prepared herself for the battle she was about to engage in.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call you. But Maria got to me and you know how she is sometimes. Before I knew it she had dragged me out to some bar so she could vent to me about something. Can't really say I was paying much attention to her." She was proud of the lie. It was believable because she was pretty close to Maria and before she left the arena Maria had talked about going out that night.

"Oh you were?"

"Yeah, I mean I didn't want to go, but it's so hard to say no to that girl when she pulls those eyes like Puss in Boots from Shrek."

"Oh cut the bullshit. I know you weren't out with Maria because John was." Melina looked back at him and saw the lecherous grin he gave. Obviously she wasn't the only one who got some that night. "Paul knew Dave was going to try and pull something tonight and gave me the heads up, but I guess I acted a little too late."

"I wasn't with Dave." She felt the best strategy was to deny it until Mickie believed her.

"John also saw the two of you as you slipped into his room. Stop denying it Mickie, we all know what happened." She turned around once again and this time glared at John. He was supposed to be on her side. Noting that she was indeed caught she sighed and came out with the truth.

"Okay, I was with Dave and we are back together again."

"Melina, I swear sometimes I could hit you. You were doing so well. I really don't get it. He treats you like shit, yet every time you go crawling back to him. He's an ass and he treats you like his property and most of all he uses you."

"Mickie you don't know what you're talking about. He's not like that. Plus this time it's diff-" She was the only one who could make her feel so bad. No even her mother could rip into her the way she could.

"Do you hear yourself? You say it each time, and it never changes. God, Mel, I used to think you were smarter than this. That you were stronger. But all it takes is him to whisper something in your ear and you're long gone.

"I can't even care anymore. If you can't seem to care about what he's doing to you, I'm sure as hell not going to care. Just don't come to me the next time he pulls another one of his cheating stunts or calls you a selfish bitch one to many times because I can't do it anymore." With that she turned to Chris who had woken up sometime during the little tiff and dragged him out of the bed and room presumably to his room.

Melina let out a long shaky sigh and tried not to think about how much Mickie's words stung her. Never had she been so nasty and mean about Melina getting back together with Dave. Usually it was a sigh and head shake before she reminded Melina of all the horrible things Dave had done and just wished Melina good luck. It seemed this time her real feelings had come out and damn if it didn't hurt.

"You okay?" She looked back at John with an incredulous look. How was she supposed to be okay after that? She inhaled a couple a deep breaths and regained her composure. She was past used to people trash talking her and Dave's relationship and what they put each other through.

"I'm fine." She once again threw her self down on her bed this time expecting the contact she made with John's body. She used his stomach as her pillow and closed her eyes. She seriously needed some sleep.

"You sure you want to do this?" She heard the laughter in his tone and rolled her closed eyes. One too many time had John been the cause of a break up between her and Dave. John was the last boyfriend she had before Dave and he knew her so well. Whenever things were getting rocky with Dave she would turn to John and they did more than just talk. She hated that it was true but she couldn't help herself. He was comfortable and damn good in bed and able to make her forget.

"We're not doing anything. I should be going anyway. I only came back to make sure Mickie didn't have a heart attack." Even though she said it, she didn't move. She was too tired and drained to actually follow through with her plans to leave. Eventually her breathing went even and she was out like a light.

* * *

When she woke up she was surprised to find she was in her bed alone. A quick look over to Mickie's bed confirmed that John had simply moved over there. A quick look at the clock confirmed that she had slept for about five hours. She quickly got up and gathered her things to go back to Dave's room. Mickie and Chris were early risers and Melina knew they would be back and she wanted to be out of the room before that.

It wasn't until she was standing in front of Dave's door that she realized her small dilemma. She had no way of getting into the room. Dave slept like a rock and no banging she did on the door or calls she made to his phone would wake him up. She knew this from past experiences. She sadly sank down onto the floor in hopes that he had to leave the room soon and prayed no one walked past especially Mickie.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket she remembered she never checked the unread messages Mickie had sent her. Figuring she couldn't feel any worse, she brought the screen to life and slowly pressed the letter icon that would take her to her inbox. What she wasn't expecting was the text from Dave in her inbox that was sent sometime around four that morning.

_U left and didn't give me a kiss :( __ Dnt let her make u 2__nd__ guess us, we got it this time, when shes done chewin u out come back so I can get my turn ;) _

She smiled at the utter cheesiness of the text and felt her heart constrict at the thought that maybe they weren't lying to themselves. Maybe this time was their time. Not wanting to ruin her mood with Mickie's angry texts, she shoved her phone into her pocket only to feel something else there as well. Taking the object out, she saw it was a key card. One that wasn't hers. With a quick glance at the number on the card and the one on the door above her head her thoughts were confirmed.

She entered his room again and was greeted with Dave's light snores. Trying not to disturb him, she gently laid down on the bed and closed her eyes again hoping to catch a few more z's before Dave woke up and they eventually had to talk about their relationship.

"I though she made you change your mind." Melina jumped at the sudden voice that filled her ear and the arm that dragged her back against his chest. He was scarily quiet when he wanted to be. But before she could even reply back, he was back to snoring making her wonder if the voice was all a part of her imagination.


	3. Relapse

Second time she woke up that morning it was because of an insistent banging on the door. She felt the bed dip, then rise as Dave crawled over her to get to the door. She also head the TV on in the room which explained why he was able to get the door. She wasn't really paying attention to the conversation Dave was having with the person at the door until she heard her name dropped a couple of times. She peaked an eye open and saw Paul standing in the doorway just beyond Dave's massive body. She strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

"I'm guessing you're the one who warned Mickie." Dave was posted against the door frame and she could see Paul just beyond his shoulder.

"Doesn't seem like it deterred you in the slightest anyway." Paul smirked and pushed past Dave coming into the room and sitting on the couch making himself comfortable. Dave followed him in with a slight shake of the head. Neither seemed to notice she was no longer sleeping, so she discreetly made sure all of her bits were covered and listened in on their conversation.

"I just don't see where its up to you two to decide if we should be together or not. It's our relationship, our problems. If we want to get back together, it's up to us to work that out. We don't need other parties speaking on out behalf. I'm pretty sure you two only add to the disfunctionality of our relationship." She couldn't have said it better herself and she mentally applauded him for saying what she wasn't able to the day before to Mickie.

"Trust me I would be the first to agree with that statement, but it has become more than our problem. We're the first damn people you turn to when someone cheats or a fight happens. We constantly get dragged into the mess. We're tired of this game you two play with each other. I want you to see there are so many women out there and you choose the high maintenance bitch from hell. I mean-"

"Don't talk about her like that. You know I couldn't stand that shit when we weren't together but I really don't wanna hear it now that we're back together." His tone took on a slightly darker edge and she was surprised. She heard worse insults aimed at her from his own mouth. But she could see where Paul was coming from. As the best friends they did get dragged in to a lot. It was Mickie she turned to when she hit Dave one too many times and was scared of what he might do. It was Mickie's shoulder that she cried on when she caught Dave in the bed with someone else or had some other woman walk up to her and tell her how great her boyfriend was in bed the previous night. It was also Mickie she turned to when she got caught up in the past and slept with John again.

"Whatever man, it's your loss, bros before hoes right?" She saw Dave shake his head and laugh, all signs of tension leaving his body. "But on to what I really came over for. Stephanie went out for a couple of hours and took the baby with her. So what are we doing today?"

"I am hungry."

"Then lets go get some food downstairs." Paul stood up and walked over to the door.

"Yeah I'll just walk down there half naked and everything."

"Well hurry up and put something on then."

"I'm bringing Mel, if she wants to come you know." She saw Paul pause in the doorway. He opened his mouth to say something, but just as quickly as he did it he closed it, shook his head and walked out the door.

"Mel I know you're up, you don't have to pretend you're sleep." She peeked one eye open and saw Dave staring at her from where he was against the door. She smiled at him and he rolled his eyes a smile of his own on his lips. "Do you want to come to breakfast?"

"I'd rather not with Paul there." It was said completed with a nose scrunch. He just gave her the stare and she could mouth the words she knew he was about to speak in her sleep.

"You always do this Melina. I swear. You go on and on about how everyone else needs to mind their own business because we can do whatever the hell we want with each other, but you're constantly letting everyone else dictate how our relationship goes.

"You let Mickie tell you what you should and shouldn't do. If someone makes an offhand comment you take it to heart and I'm the one who takes the fall. I don't know what the deal with Paul is but he's my best friend and he's not like Mickie thankfully. Yeah sure he doesn't love you, but he'll deal for me. But you don't even try." She didn't want to do it really. The smartest thing to do would have been to just let everything he said sit and settle in her mind, and really think about it before she said something she regretted. But she couldn't, she had to say something.

" I don't' know who you think you're kidding, but Paul hates me just as much as you and Mickie hate each other, and I have no clue what you're talking about with the whole I take everyone's words and comments to heart. I wish it was easy to just brush everything off people say, but so much of what they said has been true, I can't just ignore it." By the end of it she was standing by the bed with the cover wrapped around her. She could feel their little discussion escalating into a argument. But more than once had she head whispers of who Dave was doing behind her back only to catch him in the act with said person less than a day later.

"Okay I'll give you the couple of times you caught me cheating, but I caught you just as many times. And it's not just that. You always go comparing me to the other guys, talking about what they're doing for their girls and shit, but guess what. I'm not them obviously. So don't compare me to them and expect the same things, because if I even started to do that with you, you'd flip out." It was leading nowhere. She could feel it going down the road a lot of their arguments that lead in a break up went down.

"I'm not going to do this Dave, just go to breakfast and when you're done, come back and we can actually talk, because this isn't a talk, we're just throwing accusations at each other and blaming each other for all that's wrong in our relationship." He sighed and began getting dressed. When he was done he walked over to where she was.

"Mel, you're the only person I know who can push my buttons and get me angry so fast. God, I swear this relationship is going to be the death of me. I'll be back." He lifted her up, so he didn't have to bend down, and kissed her. And then he was out of the door.

* * *

It only took her five minutes to get bored. So despite everything telling her not to, she headed back to her room, in hopes that John was still the only one in there. She opened the door and almost thought her wish was granted until she saw that Chris was there too, it was just Mickie who was missing.

"The walk of shame twice in one day?" John threw at her as she went past him in order to get to her suitcase.

"Shut the hell up. This is not a walk of shame."

"Please don't tell me you're already broken up. I swear you guys must be going for the record of break ups and arguments." Melina whipped her head towards the bathroom as Mickie came out. "I think this time sets the record. It's been what eight hours at the most?"

"I don't know though. Remember that time they were together for like a day before they broke up again? Maybe they're only doing it for the sex now..?"

"Nah, I don't think they're smart enough to come up with that idea all on their own. They're too busy believing in love and everything and how they're meant to be."

"I don't know Mick, all they ever do is have sex, so maybe they put two and two together and finally got it…..no I take it back. They couldn't do something like that, then they'd miss the drama of the break ups and cheating on each other."

"I know right. They live off of it. I swear, maybe it's like another form of sex to them. Maybe it's their fetish! Some people take a little bondage, or maybe even feet, but they get off on breaking up, cheating on each other, and occasionally throwing punches at each other.'"

Melina tried her hardest to ignore them while she dug through her clothes to get something to wear. They were looking for a rise out of her and she wasn't going to give them one.

"Yeah it makes sense when you put it that way. I think we've finally cracked the case that is Melina and Dave's complicated relationship!"

"You know what guys, fuck you." And with those parting words she was back out of the room.

* * *

After taking a shower and fuming for awhile, Dave still wasn't back from eating. So Melina decided to head down to see what choices they had for breakfast because she was hungry, not because she wanted to check up on Dave and see what was taking him so long. When she arrived at the restaurant she didn't have to look long before she saw Dave standing at the buffet stacking his plate.

"You're still eating?" She knew he liked to eat a lot but almost tow hours in the restaurant and he was still eating?

"Yeah. Well we kind of just got down here…" Melina felt her heat drop. Two hours alone with Paul not doing what they had said they were supposed to be doing could mean any number of things. None of them settles well with her. "Paul had to go talk to a couple of people so we went around doing that. But I'm here now and so are you so grab a plate and lets go." She let it go because one she didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of the restaurant and she also didn't want to cause anything to make what Mickie and John said ring true.

But when she got to the table she didn't know if it was going to work. She saw Paul's face light up and she wanted to punch him repeatedly in it. Sitting next to him at the table was Brie Bella. Melina normally got along with most of the divas. Well she did until she started dating Dave. After that things took a turn for the worst. They began to see how easy it was to get to her through Dave. They believed if they messed with her enough she would drop the ball and get in trouble with Vince and then lose her title or something. It was safe to say that Brie was part of the population that fucked around with Dave. And it pissed Melina off to see her and Paul sitting there looking all smug.

"Oh Melina, Dave told me you weren't joining us." She wanted to deck Paul so bad. He knew what he was doing.

"I changed my mind." She sat down and sighed. A few moments later Dave came over to the table.

"Oh hey Brie, I didn't know you were coming too." Melina looked over to see if Dave was just playing stupid to save his own ass, but he looked genuinely surprised like he didn't know she would be there either.

"I saw Paul here and he asked me to join you guys." She smiled brightly at him and Melina wanted to kick her ass.

Brie was the whole cause of a lot of shit that went down in their relationship for the past two years. Sure Dave had messed around with her and got caught leading to a break-up but that wasn't it. For the past three break-ups whenever they would have their mandatory get back together talks, something new would come up about Brie and Melina was sure this time wouldn't be any different.

It always pissed Melina off that no matter how many women Dave slept with behind her back. He always went back to Brie and she was always the one he got caught with. Melina didn't complain too much because besides one deviation out of spite, she always ran back to John. But she and John and previous history. She couldn't say the same for Dave and Brie until recently.

The first thing he spilled to her about Brie was that when Melina had walked in on them going at it, it hadn't really been their first time. Brie had been his personal fuck buddy when she had went back home for a couple of weeks to spend time with her family and for the two months she was out with an injury. That really pissed her off. It made her sick that while she was out missing him like crazy he was with Brie not giving a shit about her. He then went on to say how stupid he was and how sorry he was to have done something so foolish and how he loved her too much to ever do something like that again. And she believed him. Until next time.

The break-up had been a double fault with them. Melina once again had walked in on Brie and Dave, but this time she couldn't be that upset. Because she had just came from having sex with Randy because she was still angry that Dave had fooled around for and extended time while she was gone. So they got pissed at each other and broke up. It was how things went with them. It was obvious to both of them that they hadn't been ready to get back together so they had only been together for three months before it was over again.

When they got back together two months later Dave had confessed that he only slept with Brie because she had told him Melina was out sleeping with Randy. They forgave each other and he promised that it was the last time.. He knew that Brie was taking it a little further than just sex so he had to put a stop to it. Impressed that he made such an observation and told her, Melina let it blind her. It blinded her for the next six months they were together until it happened again. He was in the bed with Brie again and this time it was bad. When she found them.. They fought. Physically fought, all three of them. Melina went after which ever one was closer at the time. First it was Brie, and Melina went in on her punching and kicking MMA style. Dave, scared someone was going to get seriously hurt(Brie of course) jumped in to help. When Melina saw that Dave was trying to help Brie it made her even more angry.

When the fight was finally over(the true details of the fight was a story for another day), Melina swore she would never ever have anything to do with Dave ever again in her life.

But of course that wasn't true. Four months later they were back together. She hated herself she really did. She only felt like such a fool when it came to him. Only she would be stupid enough to take him back after three times he cheated on her with the same girl but she did it. But it was almost over just as fast as it started when they had their talk and he spilled the latest Brie secret.

It was bad enough that he cheated with the slut that often but what he told her crushed Melina. It turned out that the last time he hadn't just cheated with Brie. He thought that they were over forever like she did,(even though he didn't stop trying to get back with her), and a month before they got back together, he unofficially started dating Brie in secret. He was going to break up with her when he and Mel, got back together but then she dropped the bomb that she was pregnant and he didn't know what to do. So he kept it a secret. Sadly she miscarried before the pregnancy became a serious thing to worry about, and they had both been torn. And he knew he couldn't just break up with her. He knew he loved Melina, but he liked Brie too and didn't know what to do. So he dated them both until he had got caught.

That tore Melina up. She couldn't even believe it. She really wanted to cut his penis off and send it to Brie in the mail. After a lot of tears and screaming, he convinced her to forgive him and told her he hadn't been with Brie since and really didn't plan on it even if she changed her mind and didn't want to be with him again. So of course she forgave him and they gave it a two month interval 'dating' trial before they seriously started dating again. But still her trust of Dave was shot. She didn't believe most of anything he told her and it made their relationship hard, but he lived with it. They went strong for seven more months until it happened again.

That was the reason they were apart for seven months because she caught him again and seriously didn't want to do it anymore. Sure she still kicked their asses again, but she was done with it. He had promised her and he still went back to her. Melina didn't get it. And it scared her because she kept talking him back, and he kept running to Brie. She didn't get it. Maybe she really should just step away from Dave and let what they had go, because it was beginning to be too much for her having to constantly deal with Brie. She knew Brie wasn't going to give up. She was convinced she was in love with Dave and that one day after a break up too many, he would lover her too.

She came back to what was going on around her and sighed. It wouldn't have been her life if things were always perfect.

"Mel, baby you okay?" Dave leaned over to her whispering low so the other table occupants couldn't here what was said. She looked into his eyes and saw the concern and most of the anger and resentment began to fade away. She nodded her head swiftly and went back to picking at her food.

"So Dave I was wondering if we could-" He cut her off before she could even finish the sentence and Melina jumped for joy silently, inside her head.

"Brie, I've told you I'm sorry, but that's just not going to work for us anymore. Especially now that I've got my Meli back." He leant down and juts about mauled her neck, and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped. But she didn't miss the hurt look that passed over Brie's face. She also didn't miss the determined look that passed either. But Melina knew just how to solve that.

"David baby, did you taste one of these strawberries? They're to die for." Brie might have thought she knew what she was doing, but Melina had four years of knowledge to work with. She looked as he looked at her plate and moved to grab the last strawberry, but she anticipated his move, and she grabbed it first popping it into her mouth. She saw him scowl at her and began to turn back to his plate dejectedly but she grabbed the back of his head before he got out of reach and brought his lips to hers.

He immediately went for the strawberry and she could feel his tongue began to lap at the juice that was falling. They kiss went deeper as she lightly nipped at his lips and he battled her tongue for dominance. Soon the strawberry was gone and her moved the kiss down to her cleavage. She gave a lazy look over her shoulder and saw Paul looked slightly turned on which grossed her out, but Brie looked the perfect mix of heartbroken and livid. So Melina smiled and let out a little chuckle and it snapped everyone out of their trances. Brie got up and stormed out of the restaurant and Paul cleared his throat.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Dave groaned as he pulled away from Melina and sat back down heavily in his chair.

"Was it that good?" He let a wolfish smile cover his face as he licked his lips and gave Melina a suggestive leer before he leant in and gave her another kiss this one slower, sweeter and it was over quicker. But it left her flushed and disoriented.

"Seriously, get a room." Paul rolled his eyes and went back to eating his food.

"Well if you insist." Before Melina knew it, she was over his shoulder and he was carrying her back to his room. And she was sending Brie a 'game on bitch' look over he shoulder. She knew she might regret to later, but enough was enough. How could she continue to want to go after Dave like Melina wasn't even in the picture. It frustrated her. Even more so because Dave wasn't helping the matter. She knew that this time it would be different. This was seriously his last chance. She couldn't continue to put herself through this. It wasn't healthy. All she needed was for Dave to cheat one more time and she was seriously done. Forever, and for once she actually believed herself when she said it.


	4. Ghost Man On Third

"Okay seriously that was the last time, we have to focus here." Melina laughed as she sat up in bed. They had to practice self-restraint. Sex wasn't going to fix their screwed up relationship and they both knew it, but that didn't stop them from constantly going at it like rabbits whenever they were on the verge of getting back together. Dave looked over at her with puppy dog eyes but she didn't give in to him. Instead she moved further away from him on the bed and wrapped the covers around herself firmly. "Not going to work. I refuse to leave this unaddressed. I still kind of hate you." That instantly changed his demeanor. She could see that he was slightly annoyed but he was trying not to let it show too much on his face.

He sat up in the bed and turned to face her. "So where do we start this time?"

Where did they start? She wasn't lying when she said she still kind of hated him. It was the honest truth. One look at Brie was all it took to remind her of how many times he probably lied to her face once again.

She shook her head clear. It wouldn't help to start things off with her anger and resentment of his lying. They wouldn't get anywhere if she did that. "First things first, when it happened, when I walked in on you…when I caught you fucking her, how many times had it happened this time before I caught you guys?" Her head instantly began to fill with the images of the two of them on the bed in his house.

She had gone there to surprise him. They had planned on a quiet weekend get away after they had found out that neither of them had to work on the shows over the weekend. The time they spent together away from everyone else was becoming few and far between and they wanted the time alone. But she soon found out that she had some photo shoot over that weekend and had to cancel on going to D.C with him. Of course that didn't go over well with Dave so they argued.

_Seven Months Ago: _

"_It's kind of low key, but it's a really good deal. It came up last minute and I can't say no. I mean they want me! They asked me to do this!" Melina was excited. Some women's health magazine wanted to go and interview and article about her. It was about how she stayed fit and dominated in a male dominated career. It was an honor and she did feel bad that she wouldn't be able to spend the weekend how she and Dave had planned, but it was an amazing opportunity. _

_Dave stopped warming up and looked over at her. "So this means you can't come to D.C?" They were in the men's locker room, but it was mostly empty because most of the guys were off eating or getting ready to leave for the night seeing as it was only thirty five minutes until the show was over. Hunter of course was in the room and out of the corner of her eye she could see a slight smirk appear on his face as he realized what was about to happen. On the other side of the room Randy turned his back to them and started on a more intense warm up. She could hear Johnny chuckle and Mickie give off a sigh from where she was waiting for Chris to finish packing up. _

_Melina took a deep breath and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. He hadn't even congratulated her or said anything in acknowledgement of being in the magazine. She knew like everyone else in the room where the conversation was doomed to head, but she tried her best to stop it. She didn't want to argue with him, especially in front of so many people. "I want to go trust me, but I can't pass this opportunity up. That's why I was thinking that maybe instead we could just spend the weekend in L.A. That's where they want to do the shoot anyway and my apartment is there so it would be the same just not in D.C but in L.A." _

"_It wouldn't be the same. You would be working and I would be left to just entertain my self. The whole point of this was to spend time with each other. But whatever, you go and do that and I'll go to D.C. We'll meet up on Monday I guess." He began his warm up again with forceful swings to the air. _

_She should have let it go. It would have been the smart thing to do. She should have waited until they were alone but she couldn't help it. "Oh please, even if I did come to D.C with you we wouldn't spend much time together. You would be too busy running around hanging out with everyone else but me. I would be the one stuck in the house bored." _

_He once again stopped his work out and she could see him clench his fist before he turned around to look at her. "That's because we're always in L.A. We hardly ever spend time in D.C! And you don't have to stay in the fucking house all of the time. You could come out and spent time with my family and friends but you choose not to." _

_Slowly she saw Johnny, Mickie, and Hunter leave the room. They knew where things were heading and seemed to want no part of it. She felt bad for Randy who had nowhere to go seeing as his match with Dave started in less than ten minutes. _

"_I really don't want to argue about this David. I'm going to take part in this wonderful opportunity. You can be happy for me, or you could sulk like a damn child and complain about me not being able to spend ONE weekend with you." _

"_Oh please cut the 'I'm more mature in this relationship than you' bullshit. If it was me who was backing out on a weekend together you would be pitching a bitch fit a hundred times worse than this." Once again he turned his back to her and she wanted nothing more but to punch him to knock some sense into him. _

"_I would be happy for you if you had something like this. I would understand how important it was. And I don't pitch bitch fits. You're the dumbass who can't see that this doesn't have to be a problem. We can still spend the weekend together but you are being stupid and stubborn." _

"_Oh fuck you Melina. I don't even care anymore. I don't give two shits what you do over the weekend. I told you to go. You go out there and prance around for some magazine no one even reads and I'll go to D.C. I don't want to spend the weekend with you anymore. As I said before go fly home. I'll see you next Monday at the show." His back was still turned to her as he continued to warm up and she could see red slowly began to seep into her vision. _

"_No, fuck you Dave. You stupid ass ogre! I don't want to-" Before she could even finish the string of insults that were sure to come out of her mouth, Randy interrupted her. _

"_Dave, it's time for us to head out to the gorilla." She turned her glare to Randy and he gave her a pointed look back. Dave looked back over to her and shook his head. _

"_I have a match to go do. I have to go to the Smackdown taping tomorrow, but I guess you're flying home. I'll see you Monday, let me know when you get in, we can do breakfast or lunch or something." He walked over and tried to give her a kiss but she ducked her head out of the way. He sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the door. _

_It worked. He had succeeded to make her feel guilty. He was the one in the wrong, but she was left feeling like the ass that was over reacting. Now instead of spending the rest of the time with him until she was planning to fly out on Thursday, he didn't want her to go to Smackdown with him and she wouldn't see him again until Monday. She roughly grabbed her things and walked out of the door. She couldn't believe how much of a little bitch her boyfriend was. _

_Four days later Melina was back across the country outside of Dave's house. She fished out the key she had and opened the door. "Dave?" She looked around the living room but there was no trace of him. His car was in the driveway so she knew he had to be home. _

_She had finally given in to the guilt and decided to fly back to D.C. She had managed to push up the photo shoot and interview and had finished it the day before. That meant she was free to spend the weekend just as she had planned with Dave and they could get over the argument once and for all. They had spoken to each other and shared quick texts since their fight, but she didn't feel comfortable with the way things had been left. _

_She set her bags down and began walking around trying to find him. _

_Because it wasn't the first time, she should have been prepared for what she saw when she entered the bedroom. She should have seen the signs. There were always signs when she looked back on it, but she could never spot them in the moment. Like how the tv in the living room was on, but what ever was playing on it had long ago ended and the screen was left blue. It was the little things like that she bypassed that could have prepared her for what saw. _

_But when she walked into the bedroom and found Dave there lying in bed with Brie, all she could think was someone was going to die. She did wonder if they planned it so that she always caught them in bed. She always caught him in bed with someone else. He usually just suspected she cheated on him and he never really knew until someone else told him or she just out right told him, never had he caught her in bed with someone else. Not like she always did. _

"_You're got to be fucking kidding me." They both instantly snapped their heads towards her and Melina had to smile. "I should have known, of course you couldn't keep it in your pants for a couple of days." Dave quickly got up out of the bed and began searching for his clothes. Brie did the same, but Melina just stood leant against the doorway with a smirk on her face. _

_Dave walked over to her once he had his pants back on. "Baby, I can explain, just come with me downstairs and we can talk." He tried to grab her hand to lead her downstairs but she shook him off. _

"_Why don't we talk here Dave? What can't Brie hear? You don't want her to hear you put her down once again? Don't want her to hear about how once again she was just a mistake and you regret ever being with her in the first place? You don't want her to hear all of the shit you talk about behind her back and see that everything else you say is just a way to get some free sex out of her? Don't want her to see how much of a lying piece of shit you are?" She shoved him back away from her as he once again tried to drag her out of the room. _

_Brie who was also finally dressed looked like a deer caught in headlights, but Melina didn't miss the way she slowly gravitated towards Dave and stood by his side. It just made her angrier. _

"_You're such a fucking slut, both of you are just fucking sluts. I'm so done. I'm not going to deal with this again. You can fucking have him Brie, because I don't ever want to see him again." She wasn't going to cry. She was still in disbelief over the whole thing. They sickened her. She turned to walk away, but Dave was there in front of her blocking the way. _

_He put both of his arms up in the doorway and stared down at her. "No don't leave yet. Just let me talk to you for two seconds. I can explain if you just listen." She just looked at him, but he didn't move. She tried to push past him, but he wouldn't budge. So she punched him as hard as she could. _

_His hands instantly went from the doorway to clutching his left cheek. She didn't know if it was from the force of the blow or surprise. She hoped it was from the former, but knew it was because the latter. With his arms out of the way she tried to walk out of the room once and for all, but she was quickly pulled back by Brie. _

"_Who do you think you are hitting him like that?" Brie had dragged Melina back and shoved her across the room where she roughly collided with the dresser. _

"_You really don't want to do this Brie." The last time they had gotten into it, they were quickly separated by Dave, but Melina knew it was going to take more than Dave to stop her this time. If Brie wanted a fight then she would give her a fight. _

_Dave, probably sensing how out of hand things could possibly get walked over to Brie. "Don't Brie." _

"_No I'm not going to let her come in here and think she can get away with something like that. Maybe this time she'd get that if she wasn't such a bitch all of the time you wouldn't feel the need to constantly be with someone besides her." _

"_Brie what did I tell you last time? Seriously-" But before he could finish scolding her, she was tackled by Melina. _

_As soon as she hit the ground Melina got about two punches in before she was being picked up by Dave. But while Dave held Melina with her back clutched against his chest Brie stood up and tried to get in a few hits of her own. He dropped Melina on to the bed and tried to force Brie out of the room, but instantly he felt Melina jump on his back._

_It went on for a little longer with him trying to separate them while getting caught in between them before he couldn't take it any longer. Melina wasn't showing any signs of stopping and she was doing some serious damage fighting the both of them. So he forcefully shoved her into a wall. But that only stopped her for a few seconds before she was up again. But he was right there in front of her. He picked her up, slung her across his shoulder, dumped her in the closet and put his back against the door so she couldn't get out. _

"_Brie I think you should leave now." She nodded and turned to him with a shy smile on her face. _

"_Call me." Dave didn't respond but heard Melina give a couple of violent bangs against the door and shout muffled curses. He waited until he was sure Brie had left the house before he opened the door to the closet and let Melina out. _

_As soon as he stepped away from the door it flew open and Melina stepped out. She looked at him in disgust and sneered. "I hate you." She then kneed him in the balls and left the room as he doubled over and fell to the ground. _

Present Day:

That day had been a very bad day for her. She quickly drove down to Virginia where Mickie was staying and told her what had happened. Of course it took Mickie all of two seconds before she said I told you so, but Melina didn't care. She was hurt and betrayed. But most of all she really never wanted to see Dave ever again. She had been beyond done at that point. Yet here she was again in bed with him. It was pathetic.

"It was the first time. I didn't plan it or anything. I didn't even want it honestly."

Melina laughed. "So she just showed up on your steps at your home and threw her naked body at you and forced you to have sex with her?"

Dave let out a chuckle of his own at how ridiculous it did sound. "Okay, it didn't happen exactly that way, but just let me explain. I didn't know Brie was going to come over, but she did. She had Nikki with her and I tried to get them to leave but they wouldn't. And then the next thing I know, they were both all over me. I mean I could have told them to stop, but I'm not going to lie, the idea of sleeping with twins was damn hot. But somewhere down the line, Nikki disappeared and I was left with Brie."

"God, you're such a disgusting pig!"

"Look, I know it was wrong and disgusting and gross and everything, but you left me all alone. You hadn't even remembered our anniversary was that weekend until after the fact. I guess somewhere deep down I was trying to hurt you and I'm sorry."

If it was one thing they had kept constant when they were together it was their anniversary. Even with all of the break ups they had been though, somehow they were always together when the date of the day they first decided to be a couple came around. It was weird, but in the five years it had past, the last one was the only one they hadn't been together for.

"I didn't forget it. It slipped my mind for a little while. But on to more important things…is the sex with her that good?"

Dave slowly raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"I was just wondering, you always go to her. I mean three out of four times it's been her. I just want to know why. What's so special about her?"

He sighed and looked away. When he finally did speak, it was so low she almost didn't hear him. "It's not the sex. I've told you plenty of times; you're the best I've ever had. But Brie, I don't know it's like she always comes along when I just can't say no anymore. I try to resist her, but it's like she really likes me. I mean in her eyes it's like I can do no wrong, and Mel, I'm not going to lie it's a good feeling. She boosts my ego."

"Do you want to be in a relationship with her?" That was the first time he truthfully told her the entire story behind his pull to Brie. Of course she made him feel that way. She followed him around like a damn puppy.

"Hell no. I told you I tried it before. It wasn't good. She's the needy type. I'm done with her. I'm over her. I don't ever want anything to do with her anymore. You're the only person I want to be with, I swear." He dragged her across the bed in a bear hug and she sighed as she returned it. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe him more than anything she'd ever wanted in her life, but she just couldn't anymore.

She pushed back out of his embrace and looked into his eyes. "There are still a few things I have to get off of my chest." She sat down on his stomach and took one of his hands in hers. "I don't believe you. I'm not going to trick myself into thinking that you're going to be faithful this time. I can't. What I can do however is tell you this. I love you Dave, a lot more than I want to, but I do. And if you love me as much as you claim you do, you'll do this for me. Next time you sleep with someone else, just tell me. Let me know ahead of time, I can't promise I won't kick your ass again, but I don't want to catch you in the bed with some slut again. Also you know ahead of time that the next time is the last time and I mean it Dave. I can't do it anymore. I'm giving you this chance to prove to me you don't have to cheat. I want you to prove Mickie and Johnny wrong for me. Because they are my best friends and I've probably lost that by being with you. This is it Dave, I mean it. So tell me now, can you do it? Do you think you can seriously commit or at least have the balls to break up with me before you go out and fuck some slut?"

"I promise you this is it for me. You're all I want. I really do get it and I want this to work between us. I want to show everyone how wrong they are about us. I love you too much to screw up again and possibly loose you forever."

"There's no possibly mister. Screw up again and you will lose me forever." She waggled her finger in front of his face and he quickly took it into his mouth. "Stop it. I'm serious here." She said as she lightly slapped him on the chest.

"Okay seriously, I understand completely. Thank you for giving me a second chance. You won't regret it baby." He then tackled her once again and they got back to having some of that amazing sex.

* * *

**AN: **_I though it was important to show exactly how Dave and Melina's relationship works when they argue and fight. Review and let me know what you think of the story so far :)_


End file.
